The present invention relates to a method of conditioning an object made of shape-memory metallic alloy for the reversible memorisation of two shape-memory states, to the use of this method for objects made of metallic alloys of this type and to objects thus obtained.
The shape-memory effect for certain metallic alloys is already known in the state of the art and is the subject of numerous works as a result of which numerous publications have shown interest particularly in the mechanical art.
More recently, the coming to prominence of a double effect of reversible memory for this type of material has permitted the envisaging of an enlargement of its field of application.
The double effect of reversible memory of these materials has particularly been described in French patent application No. 2 413 159 in which objects with a double reversible shape-memory effect can be made from cold sintered powdered materials subsequently extruded at elevated temperature.
Although such objects have in fact a double reversible shape-memory effect, this does not apply to shaped objects so that the object, at least its memorised states, can be used only in restricted applications in which the object's global, change of shape, state alone can be utilised.
Further, the double reversible shape-memory effect has been described in French patent application No. 2 279 857. In this document the double reversible shape-memory effect is inherent in the method of manufacture of the article itself, so that this, or at least its memorised states, can be utilised only in restricted applications in which the global, change of shape, state of the article alone can be utilised.